


Свободные отношения

by Evanithe



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC, POV First Person, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Зарисовка отношений между Вилардо и Эшем с точки зрения Эша.
Relationships: Wilardo Adler/Ashe Bradley
Kudos: 3





	Свободные отношения

Не знаю, когда именно это началось и сколько ночей мы провели вместе. 

В погоне за магией ведьм я давно подрастерял всякий интерес к женщинам, видя в них либо потенциальную угрозу, способную воткнуть мне нож в спину, либо образ своей младшей сестренки, к которому я просто не имею права прикасаться. Потому в большинстве своём моими партнерами для снятия стресса и релаксации были мужчины. Женщин соблазнять проще, но мужчинам не разобьешь сердце ни к чему не обязывающими постельными отношениями. 

Я постоянно наведывался к нему посреди ночи, но только лишь я — он не был инициатором отношений, так-то ему было всё равно. Он просто убивал время в отличие от меня, которому было неуютно в этом кишащем монстрами старинном особняке ведьмы и нуждавшемуся в человеческом тепле. К тому же, это было отличное алиби, почему я шатаюсь по ночам. Даже если бы Вилардо решил выйти посреди ночи прогуляться до кухни и встретил там меня, он бы наверняка подумал, что я иду на очередную нашу встречу, захватив бутылочку вина.

Мы оба догадывались об истинных сущностях друг друга, но никогда не задавали вопросов. Кто из нас оказался большим чудовищем – весьма интригующая тема, занавес которой я не спешу приподнимать. 

Так что давай и ты не будешь об этом лишний раз спрашивать. Мои проблемы тебя не касаются. Будь добр, залезь в моё прошлое тогда, когда меня уже не будет. Я почти уверен, что этот человек способен меня остановить. Если я не убью его прежде. Ахах, кажется, я немного проговорился – это мой ма-а-аленький секрет! Но ты же никому не расскажешь? Да, _Сириус_?

Сириус молчит. 

Кстати да, если _пораскинуть мозгами_ , пхах!.. боже, какой каламбур! Ну, действительно же сложно не молчать, когда от тебя осталась лишь отрубленная голова, валяющаяся на полу. Ещё час назад эта головешка та-а-ак высокомерно воротила от меня свой нос. А сейчас на бледном лице застыла потрясающая дух гримаса предсмертного ужаса.

 _Поразительно._ Ты единственный, кто столь отчаянно подозревал меня. Мне даже показалось, что ты видишь меня насквозь. Подловить тебя было действительно сложно. Зато теперь у меня есть ключи от всех комнат и ничто не мешает мне доиграть это шоу и забрать главный _приз_.

Интересно, какая была реакция у Вилардо, когда он нашел переодетое в мою одежду обезглавленное тело Сириуса?.. Догадался ли он? Он с первой встречи был очень проницательным. Это чуть ли не любовь с первого взгляда. Ведь мы одного поля ягоды. Ха-ха, но нет, шучу. 

Полагаю, прошлая ночь была последней. Мне больше нет смысла приходить к нему. Ведь через несколько часов всё будет кончено, милая Клэр. Быть столь наивной девочкой в свои-то года действительно невероятно. Это тоже уловка Сердца Ведьмы, чтобы себя обезопасить от подобных мне? Ведь смотря на такую хранительницу, никто и не подумает, что она - ведьмино отродье.

— Ты сделаешь это?.. Убьёшь её?

— Оя-оя, как некрасиво вышло… — недолго помедлив, я закончил подниматься по лестнице из тайной комнаты в спальне Ноэля. Закрыв люк, я повернулся к стоявшему подле двери и опиравшемуся на стену Вилардо, готовясь к чему угодно. Этот парень, как обычно, выглядит спокойным и неприветливым, но я-то знаю, что это всего лишь маска. Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. И этот фарс мне казался излишним. — Помешаешь мне?

Молчит.

— Клэр та, из-за кого мы заперты здесь. Я видел контракт. Она _ведьма_. — Ах, как же приятно хоть кому-то не врать в этом месте. Слова лились так легко, поскольку это были мои собственные убеждения. — Что такого в том, чтобы убить ведьму?

Вилардо покачал головой, не промолвив ни звука. Этот жест был куда красноречивее всяких слов. Чувствами он не согласен со мной, поскольку привязался к этой девочке, но мешать он мне не станет. Поэтому они решили спать раздельно, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что у этого парня тоже с собой спальный мешок. Если бы Вилардо действительно хотел защитить Клэр, он бы не оставил её одну.

— Даже не поцелуешь перед сном? — Ответом мне стал хлопок закрывающейся за ним двери. Я с легкой грустью проводил Вилардо взглядом. Быть может, наши дороги ещё пересекутся в будущем. Я был бы не против помочь ему с его проблемой, когда решу свои.

У этих комнат действительно чудесная звукоизоляция, в этом мы убедились. Сомневаюсь, что Сириус стал бы терпеть посторонние вульгарные шумы в священной обители его неприкасаемой _«Леди Дороти»_. 

Твои крики никто не услышит, Клэр. Так что, пожалуйста… _умри ради меня._


End file.
